<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and me, together by Laniskz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853998">You and me, together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laniskz/pseuds/Laniskz'>Laniskz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, But they’re not virgins, Flirty Minho, Hinted that everyone sleeps with each other except Jisung, M/M, Shy Jisung, Theyre friends ONLY, This is honestly super soft, This is kinda cute, Top Han Jisung | Han, best friends Minsung, their first time together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laniskz/pseuds/Laniskz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung constantly boasts about his big dick, but no one believes him. Until one day Minho accidentally walks in on Jisung jerking off, and sees that the younger definitely wasn’t lying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You and me, together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all!! If I seem to have forgotten a tag please let me know!</p>
<p>Otherwise I hope you enjoy this Minsung fic ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Truth or dare Jisung?”<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho often found himself sitting in a circle with his seven best friends as they played truth or dare, sometimes drunk, sometimes sober. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were a chorus of insults at the choice, calling him a pussy for choosing truth. Minho just chuckled at his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you think has the biggest dick?” Hyunjin asked with a smirk. Most of them knew Hyunjin was hung, because they’d either slept with him or seen him running around naked. The boy had no shame around his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me.” Minho couldn’t hold back the snort that left him at Jisung’s words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger glared angrily at his friend and puffed out his chest. “I’ve seen Hyunjin’s dick, and I know I’m bigger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that Sung.” Chan chimed in, with nods and murmurs of agreement from everyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice try Sung, but everyone knows I’m the biggest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you haven’t even seen my dick!” Jisung fired back, eyes narrowed. Minho watched on with an amused face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one has Sung, cause you refuse to sleep with any of us. Probably cause you’re small and don’t want to admit it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung launched himself at Hyunjin and tackled him down, playfully punching his chest. “I’m big! Bigger than you! Just you wait and see!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you show us then?” Minho challenged, raising an eyebrow when Jisung turned to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s cheeks grew red and he huffed, getting off Hyunjin and returning to his own spot. “You know I’m shy! I don’t like people seeing me like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you never seen him naked then Minho? Since you’re roommates?” Changbin asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho shook his head and chuckled. “No I haven’t. He doesn’t change in front of me. The most I’ve seen is him shirtless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lame.” Hyunjin mumbled, causing Jisung to threaten to punch him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Minho and Jisung arrived back to their own apartment, the younger pouted a bit at the elder. “You believe me right? That I’m bigger than Hyunjin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, grabbing a glass out of the cupboard to get a drink of water. “I dunno Sung. No one’s ever seen your dick, and I’ve definitely seen Hyunjin’s.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean I’m smaller though!” Jisung defended himself, and Minho turned to look at Jisung, taking a sip from his glass before speaking up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But there’s no proof to show you are. Why are you so scared to show your dick anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung sighed and looked away, cheeks a slight red. “I’m just insecure about how I look. I’m too… shy I guess to just, whip it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho chuckled fondly at Jisung words, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “Well why not sleep with someone then? Are you a virgin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head, hands waving in front of him. “No! No, I just… I don’t want to sleep with my friends in case things get… weird, I guess? I treasure you all too much to lose you over something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho smiled softly and placed his glass down, reaching out to pull Jisung into a soft hug. “Things haven’t changed between any of us friends that have slept together. I know your brain probably tells you things will change, and I felt the same before I slept with Chan for the first time. But things won’t change, because our friendship is stronger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung snuggled into the elder and hummed, before pulling back, flicking Minho’s forehead with a giggle. “I get that, but I can’t seem to switch that fear off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho rubbed his forehead with a pout, lightly shoving Jisung away from him. “Bully.” He mumbled with a huff. “And it’s okay Sung. No one’s forcing you to have sex with any of us, or strip naked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung smiled and ruffled Minho’s hair, then turned and headed to their shared bedroom. (They bought a small apartment cause they’re not rich bastards)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe Jisung thinks his dick is bigger than mine.” Hyunjin randomly said the next time the eight friends were together, this time sitting in a park after getting milkshakes from a nearby cafe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I don’t think it is, I know it is!” Jisung quickly responded, eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, you have no proof Sung.” Hyunjin replied with a smirk on his lips, knowing Jisung couldn’t win. Minho watched the interaction with a grin on his lips, finding it far too amusing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As if I’m gonna whip my dick out in public.” Jisung grumbled, arms crossing over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The odds are against you Sungie. Just admit defeat.” Felix said with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling betrayed by Felix’s words, Jisung reached out and grabbed the day younger boy’s hand, placing it over his crotch. “Look!! I’m not small!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone burst out laughing at the sight, because Jisung had never let anyone touch him like that, and it was amusing that he would just to prove a point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through his giggles, Felix said “Sung, I can’t feel the actual size of your dick through your jeans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung shoved the freckled boy away with a huff, sulking to himself. “You all suck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, Hyunjin’s big dick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho had intended to spend the night at Chan’s apartment, but the elder male had something he had to do that unexpectedly came up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So instead Minho was making his way home, pout on his lips because he’d even gone as far as to stretch himself before heading over, butt plug keeping him stretched. So now he was blue balled and would have to get himself off, though it never compared to having an actual dick inside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung?” Minho called out after arriving home to a quiet house, knowing the younger had no plans to go out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he got no reply, Minho headed towards their bedroom, thinking maybe the younger was watching YouTube and couldn’t hear him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when he pushed open the door, he was met with a sight that took his breath away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sight that made Minho realise that this whole time, Jisung had been telling the truth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung had a big dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger’s eyes snapped up to Minho when he saw the door open, eyes widening and letting out a surprised yell, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Minho, hitting him directly in the face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho let out a yelp of his own when the pillow hit him, and by the time he blinked his vision back to normal, Jisung was standing with his sweats pulled back on, cheeks burning red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho didn’t say anything for a moment, too shocked at what he had seen. He accidentally let his eyes trail down Jisung’s body, the obvious dick print visible through the younger’s sweatpants, since his shirt wasn’t low enough to cover it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s hands moved to cover himself, staring at Minho with wide, shy eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho snapped out of it and looked up into Jisung’s eyes, opening his mouth to apologise. Only, that’s not what actually came out. “You weren’t lying…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung actually laughed at that, still feeling ridiculously shy, but unable to not tease his friend. “You walk in on me jerking off, and all you have to say is that I’ve been telling the truth the whole time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho blushed this time, hands coming up to cover his own red cheeks. “Can you blame me? How was I supposed to know you actually have a big dick when you refuse to show it at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung rolled his eyes, hands moving away from covering himself. He brushed one through his hair and smiled sheepishly. “I told you, I’m shy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho bit down on his bottom lip as he had a thought. He was already planning on getting off, and like he said earlier, nothing compared to a real dick up his ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked into Jisung’s eyes and smiled softly, slowly walking closer until he could reach out, hands resting on the younger’s biceps. “Well, I’ve seen you now. No need to be shy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung raised an eyebrow, cheeks warm from how close Minho was to him. He didn’t quite understand what the elder was implying. “What are you getting at?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s cheeks heated up and he looked away shyly, a nervous giggle slipping from his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to not being shy?” Jisung asked with a fond chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho smiled a bit at that, looking into Jisung’s eyes and taking a deep breath. “I uh- Do you maybe wanna fuck?” He blurted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s eyes widened in surprise, lips parted a little in shock. “W-what?” He questioned, thinking he’d misheard Minho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were obviously getting off… And I came back early cause my dick appointment fell through… So, why not help each other out?” Minho tried to explain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung stared for a moment, before looking down, a small frown on his lips. “You know what I told you last time we spoke about this. I wouldn’t want things to change between us Min.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s hands slid down Jisung’s arms until he took his hands in his own, gently rubbing his thumbs on the backs of them. “I promise you nothing will change. Why would things get weird? It’s just sex. We’ve both had sex before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung gently squeezed Minho’s hands, looking up into the elder’s eyes. “I- … Okay.” He mumbled, looking away shyly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho honestly hadn’t expected Jisung to agree so easily, but he smiled anyway, pulling Jisung closer. “What position are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung grinned a little and raised an eyebrow at Minho. “What are you?” He asked first, and Minho smiled shyly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a switch, happy with either.” He said while looking into Jisung’s eyes, then copying the younger’s expression and raising an eyebrow. “So what are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a top.” Minho’s eyes widened in surprise, expecting Jisung to be a bottom or even just a switch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You think just cause I’m shy about my body I’d be a subby little brat?” Jisung questioned, and Minho let out a small laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just, was expecting you to be a switch or a bottom. I don’t really have a reason.” Minho shrugged his shoulders and let out another quiet chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you disappointed?” Jisung asked, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho immediately shook his head and let go of Jisung’s hands, only to bring them up to cup Jisung’s cheeks. “God no Sungie, I want your dick in me more than anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho watched as Jisung’s cheeks flushed red under his fingers, the younger’s hands moving to rest on Minho’s waist. “Then I guess I should give you what you want, hey?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho smiled and moved his arms to loop around Jisung’s neck, giving a small nod. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you would.” Jisung teased with a grin, trying to fight away the nerves because he was about to have sex with his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and kiss me.” Minho huffed, and Jisung easily complied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger boy brought a hand up to rest on Minho’s cheek, smiling softly at the elder before leaning in, eyes closing as he gently pressed his lips to Minho’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s eyes fell shut as Jisung leaned in, hand tangling in the younger’s hair as their lips met. The kiss was slow and almost shy to begin with, just getting used to the feel of each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung was the one who deepened it, head tilting to the side a bit, tongue flicking out to drag across Minho’s lower lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elder hummed as he parted his lips, tongue meeting Jisung’s as it entered his mouth. Minho tugged slightly on the younger boy’s hair, eliciting a moan out of him that almost had Minho’s knees weak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With reluctance, Jisung pulled back for a moment, staring into Minho’s eyes. Minho already felt a bit hazy just from the kiss, eyelids slightly lidded as he stared back at Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're so pretty Min.” Jisung mumbled, and Minho’s cheeks quickly warmed at the compliment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you.” The older boy responded, hand coming up to stroke Jisung’s cheekbone, admiring his features. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung smiled gratefully at Minho and took his hand then, nuzzling his cheek into the elders palm before pulling it away and linking their fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked backwards, pulling Minho towards his bed with a shy smile. Minho watched and followed, as if Jisung was the only thing he could see, the only thing that mattered. And right now, he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the backs of Jisung’s legs met his mattress, he let go of Minho’s hand and fell back, staring up at the older male with eyes full of desire and pure want. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho felt his breath hitch at the intensity of the look, unable to look away from his alluring golden brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung gestured for Minho to come closer, patting his thighs gently with a smile. Minho took the hint and crawled on the bed after Jisung, knees coming up to rest on either side of the younger’s small waist, lowering himself so he was sitting on the top’s of his thighs, almost completely in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s hands danced up Minho’s thighs, feeling the strong muscle beneath his finger tips, though his eyes never left Minho’s own. The elder leaned down to Jisung’s ear, hand resting on the younger’s toned stomach. “I have a small surprise.” Minho whispered in a seductive tone, grinning as he pulled back to look into Jisung’s eyes again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said boy’s eyes lit up, hands sliding under Minho’s shirt to rest directly on his hips. “What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to find out yourself.” Minho teased with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he hadn’t expected from teasing though, was the way Jisung pouted for a solid two seconds, before tightening his grip on Minho’s hips and flipping them over, so he was now hovering above his roommate, between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho stared up with wide eyes, meeting Jisung’s smug ones. To try and wipe the cocky look off his face, Minho wrapped his legs around Jisung’s waist and pulled him down so their hips pressed together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung sucked in a harsh breath at that, being able to feel that Minho was already hard. But he wasn’t any better himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of getting flustered like Minho assumed he would, Jisung took it upon himself to roll his hips down against Minho’s, both boys letting out small noises of pleasure from the friction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was like the door finally fully opened, both boys letting go of the nerves that were still present. They finally let the pleasure take over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung kept giving slow rolls of his hips against Minho’s, as he leaned down to kiss the older male again. This time the kiss was intense, tongues meeting messily, brushing against each other and mapping out the other’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho pulled back enough to break the kiss after a couple minutes, only to tug Jisung’s shirt up to his armpits. “Take this off?” His voice raised a little at the end of the sentence so that it came out of more of a question than he had meant it to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung smiled endearingly and knelt up with difficulty, since Minho’s legs were still locked around his hips. He pulled his shirt over his head, fighting away his insecurity over his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho could see it instantly though, and released Jisung’s waist from his legs, leaning up and gently dragging his hands up the younger’s sides, looking up into his eyes. “You’re so fucking beautiful Jisung. I mean that.” He said, honesty clear in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Minho leaned in and pressed soft kisses to Jisung’s collarbones, hands still caressing the younger’s skin. “Pretty. Gorgeous. Handsome. Sexy. Stunning.” He mumbled between kisses, wanting Jisung to know how attractive he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s hands found themselves resting on Minho’s shoulders, a bright smile on his lips at how loving Minho was being. All his insecurities were forgotten, Minho making him feel good about himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Jisung whispered softly, and Minho pulled away from the boy’s skin to smile up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the truth.” Minho layed back down once more, smiling up at Jisung. The younger male grabbed the hem of Minho’s shirt and tugged it over his head, giggling at how messy Minho’s hair got from the simple movement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next Minho’s hands moved to Jisung’s sweats, gently tracing the outline of his dick with his finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop staring.” Jisung huffed out, his cheeks warm and hips squirming just a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho hummed and grinned up at Jisung, gently cupping his dick through his pants. “Then take the rest of your clothes off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll just stare more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I want to feel you, so I’m sure I’ll be more eager.” It was said so easily, as if it was nothing, but Jisung stared at Minho in awe. That sentence alone made him want to strip faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he realised that’s exactly what Minho wanted too, so why not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung sat back on the bed, feeling a little nervous once more as he tugged his sweatpants down, lifting his hips to slide them past his ass easier. He threw them off the bed once off, then hooked his fingers in his boxers, letting out a shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho had literally seen his dick earlier, though accidentally, so he didn’t know why he was so nervous. He guessed it was just a different situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho crawled up to Jisung, placing his hands over the younger’s own. “Let me?” The elder asked, smiling reassuringly down at Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller male stared for a moment, before gently nodding his head, removing his own hands to allow Minho to pull his boxers down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Minho did just that, Jisung brought his hands up to cover his face, cheeks on fire at being completely exposed and bare in front of his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho stared down at Jisung in awe, taking in his bare body. The boy was truly beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes looked down to Jisung’s dick, subconsciously swallowing at the sight of it up close. Before Jisung could complain about his staring again, Minho reached out and wrapped his fingers around the younger’s dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s reaction was instant, entire body tensing, and for a moment Minho thought the boy would push him away, but then Jisung let out a shaky moan, entire body melting into the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho took that as a good sign, and started stroking the younger, thumbing at his tip and twisting his wrist occasionally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minho… your mouth.” Jisung said after a couple minutes, not even asking for it, pretty much demanding. But was Minho even wanting to deny him? Obviously not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older of the two shuffled down on the bed a bit, looking up at Jisung as he positioned himself between the boy’s smaller thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung stared him down, bottom lip between his teeth and eyes hooded. Minho thought he might combust from that look alone. He didn’t think Jisung realised the effect he had on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without breaking eye contact, Minho leaned down and gently dragged his tongue over the tip of Jisung’s dick, feeling the boy’s thigh tense beneath where his hand was resting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then trailed kisses down the length, occasionally flicking his tongue out too. When he went back up to the tip, Minho couldn’t fight it anymore. He was dying to have Jisung’s dick in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sunk down half way, before Jisung unexpectedly bucked up, causing Minho to choke and pull off, coughing with a wince. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck Min I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” Jisung immediately apologised, pushing himself up on his elbows more to see Minho better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older male smiled softly at Jisung when he stopped coughing, even letting out a small giggle. “It’s alright Sungie, it happens. Just try to be more careful or at least warn me next time, cause your dick is definitely not small.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung smiled sheepishly but nodded his head, relaxing back on the bed without looking away from Minho. “I’ll try my best.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho grinned, before his attention fell to Jisung’s dick once more. This time, he placed his hands on Jisung’s hips to hold them down, so he won’t accidentally buck up again and choke him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elder then leaned in to once again take Jisung’s dick into his mouth, cheeks hollowing and eyes closing this time, as he slowly bobbed his head, letting himself get used to the heavy weight and stretch of the younger’s dick in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he took his hands off Jisung’s hips, basking in the pleased sounds the younger was making. He could now feel the twitch of Jisung’s hips when he pressed his tongue along the younger’s dick at just the right pressure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And when Jisung bucked again, Minho relaxed his throat as best he could, only slightly choking, but not enough to pull off. Instead he continued sucking Jisung off, hand pumping what didn’t fit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s hand suddenly gripped Minho’s hair and pulled him off, his dick slipping from the older male’s mouth with a wet pop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho raised an eyebrow at Jisung when he opened his eyes, and the younger just grinned. “Cmon, I wanna fuck you now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s eyes widened a little, and he grinned, crawling up so he was in Jisung’s lap again, the younger’s hands gripping his ass cheeks. “Eager huh Sung?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said male didn’t even look shy when he nodded in agreement. “How could I not? You’re you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho actually blushed at that, letting out a small laugh. “Such a sweet talker you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You love it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe just a little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung grinned at Minho’s confession and slid his hands inside the back of Minho’s pants and boxers. Minho waited with a devilish smirk, knowing Jisung would find out about his ‘surprise’ any second now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s hand moved slowly towards Minho’s hole, and the elder smirked when he felt the younger freeze upon coming in contact with the buttplug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung looked up into Minho’s eyes, his own slightly wide as he took in the smug look on the elders face. “How long have you had this in?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before I left to go to Chan’s.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung hummed for a moment without moving, before a grin slowly spread across his lips. “Well, at least this saves a lot of time stretching you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho winked cheekily, and opened his mouth to speak, which caused him to yelp when he was suddenly flipped to his back, Jisung looming above him once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger’s face softened for a moment as he let his vulnerability seep in, staring into Minho’s eyes. “Are you sure this won’t change anything?” He whispered softly, and Minho could see his fears on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise you.” Minho said with conviction, wanting Jisung to know he was dead serious about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung seemed to search Minho’s eyes for a moment, and when he found what he was looking for, he smiled warmly, leaning down to peck Minho’s lips. “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not even a second later, Jisung’s hands were hooking into Minho’s sweats and tugging them down the elders legs, tossing them off the bed. Jisung took a moment to fully appreciate Minho’s thighs, hands massaging at the now bare flesh, watching it move beneath his fingertips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I?” Jisung asked as he ran a finger along the hem of Minho’s boxers, looking up into the elders eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho nodded and smiled, though his cheeks were also a little rosy now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung bit his lip as he pulled Minho’s boxers down and off, letting his eyes fully take in the elders naked body for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He absolutely loved that Minho wasn’t skinny like he himself was, that he had strong thick thighs and his tummy wasn’t built of all strong muscle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, he kinda wanted to bite him, but he could save that for another time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Using gentle hands, Jisung spread Minho’s legs by his thighs, gaze immediately locking in on the buttplug resting prettily between the elders cheeks. It was ruby red in colour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung hummed softly and leaned away, reaching to his bedside drawer and pulling out lube. Even though Minho was stretched from the plug, lube would still be needed because it still wouldn’t be comfortable without it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho spread his legs a little more comfortably for his roommate, lying back and waiting for Jisung to do something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the younger finally did, Minho hadn’t been prepared at all. Jisung had straight up removed the plug in one swift movement, causing a gasp to slip from Minho’s throat at the feeling of now being empty, hole clenching around air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pop of the lube cap was heard, and it was quiet for a moment. Anticipation was building up within Minho, when he finally felt Jisung’s fingers at his rim, gently circling it at first, occasionally letting a finger dip just slightly past the muscle. It was obvious Jisung was teasing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sungie come on, please don’t tease.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung locked eyes with Minho once again and raised an eyebrow, deliberately slowing down the movement of his fingers on the elders rim. “Oh? Or what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho blinked slowly at Jisung, mind working just a tad bit slower to come up with something. “Please?” He ended up saying with a small frown, eyes pleading. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung would be lying to himself if he said he could deny that look. “Needy baby.” He huffed before finally, finally pressing two fingers inside Minho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s eyes fell shut as he finally got what he wanted, a breathy moan falling from his lips at the feeling. Though it was only two fingers, finally having something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, inside him, was definitely a good feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung made quick work of fingering Minho open though, considering how he was teasing him just before. Soon a third finger was added, and Minho was just about desperate to have the real thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was just about to complain and beg once again, when Jisung removed his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung smiled as the two of them made eye contact, and Minho easily smiled back. “What position do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho hummed for a moment as he thought about it. Before ultimately deciding he wanted to see Jisung. “Just like this Sungie, want to kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile that spread across Jisung’s lips sent a warmth to Minho’s heart, and a smile across his own lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect to me.” Jisung responded as he coated his dick in a layer of lube, carefully positioning himself between Minho’s thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One hand held his body up, while the other held his dick as he lined up at Minho’s entrance. With one last encouraging nod from Minho, Jisung gently pressed inside the older male. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s eyes fell shut as Jisung stretched him open, and he was thankful the younger went slow as it was a bit of a stretch. It didn’t hurt too much, but it definitely wasn’t comfortable to start with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jisung bottomed out, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Minho’s, the elder kissing back almost immediately. It was a wonderful distraction as he let his body adjust to the intrusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho slowly felt his muscles relaxing, and pulled back from the kiss, smiling softly up at Jisung. “You can move now.” He whispered quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung left one last peck on Minho’s lips for the time being, and held his weight on one hand, while the other curled around Minho’s hip. Then, just as the elder had asked, Jisung moved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first drag of Jisung’s dick along Minho’s walls had the latter’s eyes falling shut again, a sharp gasp being pushed out of him when Jisung thrust back in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The movements weren’t harsh, as Jisung didn’t want to hurt Minho, but the older male still felt intense pleasure from the gentler thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’re so big Sungie.” Minho absentmindedly praised, and despite the blush on Jisung’s cheeks, a cocky smirk grew from those words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bigger than Hyunjin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes- fuck!” Minho just about cut himself off as Jisung started increasing his pace, thrusting into Minho at a pace that sped up with every thrust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s hands clawed slightly at Jisung’s back, and he mentally told himself to apologise later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But right now, he was moaning and praising Jisung almost directly into his ear, and the younger seemed to enjoy it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, it was mere seconds later that Jisung changed the angle of his hips and found Minho’s prostate, causing a very high pitched, loud, and embarrassing moan to leave the elders lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho was just about to cover his face in embarrassment, when he saw the look in Jisung’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Min… fuck you sound- fuck… you’re truly amazing.” Jisung rambled, and Minho let out a shy giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one that makes me feel this way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung grinned a little proudly at that. “I am, aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho opened his mouth to reply, but then Jisung thrust his hips again, directly brushing against Minho’s prostate and causing him to cry out again from the pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho clutched onto Jisung, arms and legs wrapped tightly around the younger as he fucked into him at a much faster and stronger pace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of their skin slapping could probably be heard beyond their room, but they honestly didn’t give a fuck. It was all about them right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, Minho thought that sound mixed in with Jisung’s moans and Minho’s own moans and (yes he will admit) whines, was an amazing sound, one that he wished he could have recorded to listen to at other times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Min.. you’re so warm.” Jisung mumbled as he continued thrusting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re perfect.” Minho mumbled back in response, hand pulling Jisung’s face back down to his own and pressing their lips together. The kiss wasn’t very focused though, as they could hardly concentrate on that with the pleasure taking over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting close.” Minho whispered into the kiss after some time, and Jisung instantly slid one hand to Minho’s dick, stroking him in time with his thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna cum soon too, d-do you want it inside or?” Jisung stuttered a little when Minho clenched around him a bit, their lips brushing because he refused to pull his face too far away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Inside, want it inside please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung kissed Minho again in response, and it was hardly a minute later when Minho cried out, a sound that would forever haunt Jisung ears, as he came between their bodies, painting both their torso’s in white. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also clenched down hard around Jisung, which caused his own orgasm to wash over him, hips stuttering as he released into the elder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung continued with slow thrusts to ride out their orgasms, lips moving lazily together through their post orgasm bliss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When it started getting too much for Jisung’s sensitivity though, he gently pulled out of Minho, reaching for the buttplug and slipping it back inside the elder, where it originally had been. It saved a bit of clean up too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung quickly rushed off to grab a cloth to clean them quickly for now, deciding they could shower later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to Min, just let me take care of you for now.” And who was Minho to argue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung cleaned them both up as best as possible with just a cloth, and then crawled onto the bed once more, smiling almost shyly at Minho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elder opened his arms and Jisung snuggled up to his side, head resting on Minho’s shoulder while he had one hand resting on the older male’s chest, and his leg tangled between Minho’s own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho’s hand was gently playing with the hair on top of Jisung’s head, brushing through it, twirling it, and even rubbing at the younger’s scalp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He even thought Jisung may have fallen asleep for a second, but then the younger tilted his head so he could look up at Minho. “I’m sorry for being so worried about things changing. I don’t know why I thought things may get awkward between us. We’re us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho smiled fondly at Jisung and let out a small hum. “No I get it. Despite the connection we have, sex is something we’d never done. There was no way of knowing what the outcome may have truly been. So I can understand why you were worried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung leaned up a bit so his face was hovering above Minho’s, a grin spread across his lips. “Does this mean you’ll do it again? Since we know the outcome now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho let out a small snort and wrapped his arms around Jisung’s neck, genuine smile on his lips. “Of course. Who wouldn’t wanna get dicked down by your massive dick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung rolled his eyes and smacked Minho’s shoulder, though there was a bright smile on his lips. “Well I’m glad you like my dick then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The person it’s attached to isn’t so bad either~” Minho teased and leaned up to gently press his lips to Jisung’s, though only letting it last for a couple seconds. “Now get up, we need to shower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bonus Ending</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth or dare Minho?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>think has the biggest dick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully you liked this story, and thanks so much for giving it a read!!</p>
<p>Here’s my Twitter: <a>topsvnglovr</a><br/>And my CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Topsvnglovr">topsvnglovr</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>